Jealous Much!
by Emilia Mia Humphrey
Summary: Ava has liked Danny for some time now but keeps denying it. And what if a new villain comes and is too powerful for the team? And as if things weren't worst enough, two new girls show up at school and one of them is a new member of the team and Danny falls for her. Will Ava be able to win the fight and Danny back, and confess to Danny that she loves him? Read and Review! Iron Tiger
1. The New Vilian!

**Hi there everyone! I'm new Iron Tiger fan, well actually I loved the paring since I watched the show and saw Ava and Danny and I said to myself 'There perfect for eachother' and now I'm writing a fanfic. Oh and I bacame a fan of USM when my cousin made mi wahtch it with him, and I'm normally a huge Marvel fan! I go to all movies, read comics, play games... Everyhing. Me and my friend Deni are the giggest fans in my school! **

**Oh enough about me! In this story we'll have some new characters, my OCC-s and I hope you like them.**

**So let's get this chapter started!**

**I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN USM IF I DID DANNY AND AVA WOULD BE A COUPLE AND WOULD BE DATING! So too bad I don't own it! **

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**Avas P.O.V.**

We were having another 'meeting'. Peter was annoying Sam as usual, Luke was talking to Danny… Danny let out a small laughed. _He was so cute when he laughs… What the hell am I saying?! I don't like Danny! I mean Danny is cute and has those beautiful green eyes and his cute hairdo and… What am I saying!? There's no way I like Danny! No way! _

,,Sorry if I'm interrupting your day dreaming Ava, but can you pay attention.'' Nick Fury said to me. I guess my toughs wondered off.

,,Sorry.'' I said.

,,Now as I was saying… There have been reports about a new villain terrorizing New York. The villain is very dangerous, and we have no records of him what so ever. So you'll have to train harder and be on the alert.'' Nick Fury said: ,,Do I make myself clear?!''

,,Yes sir!'' We said and got up. We were heading for the training room when…

Beep, Beep, Beep!

The alarm went off.

,,That's our cue!'' Said Peter.

,,Finally things and getting exciting around here!'' Said Sam.

,,What Danny no cookie mumbo jumbo?'' Sam said.

,, A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom.'' Danny said. _Where does he get this stuff!?_ I tough.

,,I had to ask!'' Said Sam.

…

- At the seen -

**Normal P.O.V.**

They arrived at the seen. They got on top off a building so have a better view on the city. There were broken windows, and you could see smoke and the fire men were at the seen to. Some cars were turned, people were running, but no chase of the villain. When…

,,Oh finally I tough you wouldn't show up!'' Said a female voice. The team turned around and were shocked and the Sam and Peter started laughing…

**Peters P.O.V.**

You have to be kidding me? I tough laughing.

Flying in the air was a teenage girl… She wore a yellow skirt with a pink belt, and light pink short and tight shirt with some purple leaning stripes. She had Purple flats and pink tights. She had pink mid back hair, and wore a yellow and purple eye mask. A real girl…

Don't get me wrong, I bet she's a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school but honey this is not the school dance.

,,Oh keep on laughing, but when a girl kicks your but don't come crying to Nick Fury!'' She said that in a sassy tone.

,,Sorry but I don't fight girls, there weak.'' Sam said not knowing what comes next…

,,Excuse me bucket head?!'' The villain and Ava said at the same time screaming at Sam.

,, Your dead Nova.'' Luke simply said.

,,You going to fight or not!'' The girl screamed.

,,Bring it on sister!'' I said, she looked mad.

The fight begin…

I shoot some webs at her but she dodged them. Next Nova shoot at her but she did something weird…

She shoot pink star energy blasts better known as starbolts. Her starbolts hit Novas blasts and they bout disappear. Luke thru a part of concrete at her but she shoot starbolts from her eyes and turned the concrete to dust. The girl got down and gave the sign to come at her. Danny came at her she flew up and began avoiding his moves and hits, she flew up high and sent him a flying kiss…

- Time freeze so Spider-Man can tell us what's happening – just like on TV -

Wait a second! Don't you think sending Danny a kiss is weird? I mean if any thing way didn't I get the kiss I mean, I know it's made out of starbolts but come on. Danny? Really? Oh and look at Avas face.

He like drew a circle around her head in the black and white frozen moment.

She's shocked, mad and… jealous! Wow! Good black mail. But now let's get back to the fight…

Back to normal – the fight –

Danny got hit by the flying kiss and feel. But now this girl is going to get it… Ava was mad…

She charged at her like a idiot. The fried to scratch and electrify her, but she avoided them. It was a real cat fight.

The girl began to weaken. She was now slow and less strong. Ava kicked her in the stomach and the girl flew to the building big screen. _You know the one I normally het smashed to. _

She got up and flew above us.

,,Nice moves! I really shouldn't make you angry. It's just I've been waiting so long for this Ava!'' The girl said with a evil smile.

- Time freeze so Spider-Man can tell us what's happening –

Wait?! Ava? She knows Ava's identity! Furry is going to be mad, well and those shocked looks on our faces are not pretty one bit.

Present time –

,,What the…? How do you know…? What are you talking…? Ough! Shit!'' Ava tried saying.

,,How do you know?'' Bucked head asked.

,,I have my ways.'' She said as she got down on the roof were we were standing. ,,PS: You should really let some air out of that light head of yours Bucked Head!'' She said, I couldn't help but smile.

,,Oh and Ava, keep one dreaming, because that's the only place were your going to be happy now that I'm here!'' She said that smiling, we were all mad now: ,,Oh and Ava I suggest you-'' But she was cut off by Danny running at her and punching her… She feel a few feet from us one the roof.

You could see a bit off blood coming from her mouth.

,,Oh! You know that hurts, you could have easily ruined my make up!'' She said taking a mirror from her pocket and looking if her make up was ruined. She put the mirror back to her pocket and said:

,,Let's dance boys and one girl!'' She said and a energy little pink music player appeared…

The music begun playing and we started to fight but the girl sang the hole time…

She sang:

,, P-p-p-p punch line Queen, no boxer though  
Might pull up in a Porsche, no boxster though  
Tell a hater,"Yo, don't you got cocks to blow?"  
Tell 'em Kangaroo Nick, I'll box a ho  
Th-sai-they said I got 5 in a possible  
Don't go against Nicki, Impossible  
I done came through with my wrist on Popsicle  
Man these hoes couldn't ball with a Tosticle  
Nigga-nigga-nigga-nigga

Your lipstick stain  
Smells like a cheap hotel  
Diamond watches and a gold chain  
Can't make my frown turn around

The boys always spending all their money on love  
The boys always spending all their money on love  
They wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it  
Clone it, own it, Yeah yeah  
Dollar, dollar, paper chase it get that money  
Yeah yeah

You get high, fuck a bunch of girls  
And then cry on top of the world  
I hope you have the time of your life  
I hope I don't lose it tonight

Ba-ba-ba-ba bald head pussy got lots of juice  
Lop-sided on the curb so I block the coupes  
Watch the deuce  
Man I'm stingy with my cuttie cat daddy  
Did you ever really love me steebie  
Rrrrrrr  
Pull up in the  
Rrrrrrr  
Wrist on  
Burrrrr  
Pussy on  
Purrrr Rrrrr  
I don't even brake when I'm backing up  
I'll swerve on a nigga if he acting up  
I done pushed more sixes then a play date  
Get money by the millions, fuck a day rate  
Nigga-nigga-nigga-nigga

Your bossed up swag  
Got 'em drooling like a new born babe  
The dollars in they eyes  
Got 'em blinded by a Masquerade

The boys always spending all their money on love  
The boys always spending all their money on love  
They wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it  
Clone it, own it, yeah yeah  
Dollar, dollar, paper chase it get that money  
Yeah yeah

You get high, fuck a bunch of girls  
And then cry on top of the world  
I hope you have the time of your life  
I hope I don't lose it tonight

I put all you bitches on to them good lace fronts  
Girls is my sons, carried them for 8 months  
And yes you're Pre-Mature  
Young Money to the Core  
I might give you a ticket so you can come see the tour  
Oh that's your new girl?  
That's that Mid Grade  
Buck 50 on yo face with the switch blade  
Or the Razor  
Yeah the Razor  
She my son yeah  
But I ain't Raise her  
Goose me hater  
I get that Loose leaf paper  
Them V-Necks be studded out  
T-Rex be gutted out  
I told 'em Nicki be chilling them  
I keep hurting they feelings  
Because you'll never be Jordan  
You couldn't even be Pippen  
You couldn't even be tripping  
You can't afford a vacation  
I'm out in Haiti with Haitians  
I go to Asia with Asians  
You mad dusty, you a lil dusty possum  
I just come through with the six like my name was Blossom

You get high, fuck a bunch of girls  
And then cry on top of the world  
I hope you have the time of your life  
I hope I don't lose it tonight''

She ten came to me and said:

,,The boys always spending all their money on love''

Next he came to Sam, Luke and Danny with the same words: ,, The boys always spending all their money on love!''

The next thing you knew Ava did a air flip and hit her in the back…

The girl fell, and looked at us mad.

She got up and flew up and said:

,,I'm slowly getting tiered, so I'm going home! Hope you haven't got some complains cause well meet a lot sooner then you think! A lot sooner!'' She said that and thru and heart shaped bomb to the ground.

There was a explosion of pink smoke and glitter, and of course she disappeared…

,,Did you cough him?'' We heard Nick Fury on our communicators.

,,What him?'' Sam asked.

,,The villain you idiot!'' Fury said mad.

,,Am, we didn't cough… her.'' I said the last part mumbling, but he still understand.

,,Her? The villain is a female and you 5 couldn't capture her?!'' Fury said mad.

,,Sorry sir, but she's one messed up chick!'' Luke said.

,,I don't care! If you didn't capture her I want all information on her. Now!'' He screamed and the screen went black.

,,Shit.'' I simply said.

,,Were dead.'' Luke said.

,, We've all fallen, but at the same time we're not broken. There is the hint that we are going to get up again.'' Danny said.

,,Well at least you didn't loss your ability to make cookie crap!'' Said Sam annoyed.

Ava looked mad at Sam.

,,Ok guys let's head back home, I've got tones of homework.'' I said.

Then the carrier came to pick us up and we got on it…

- In the carrier -

**Avas P.O.V.**

While driving or better said flying in the carrier, I toughed about the girl we just fought. I heard Sam call her Glitter Head, one more of his stupid villain nick names.

_How did she know my name? What does she mean 'well meet a lot sooner then you think'? Way the hell was she singing that horrible song? How did she know about us? _And the question that I couldn't stop repeating:_ Way the hell did she send Danny a flying kiss? Was she flirting with him? Probably not? It's not like I like Danny… But way was I so mad? Well he's my friend… or something more?... No Ava stop thinking nonsense. He's your friend and you just didn't want him to get hurt. Yeah that's probably that…_

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? OK? Please review! My first Iron Tiger fanfiction, oh I'm so happy! Oh and sorry if the characters are a little OCC now but it's for the need of the story. Oh and sorry if I have some miss spelled words! Hope you didn't forget I'm Bosnian.**

**Hope my first Iron Tiger fanfic ends us good, but if not I can always make a new one! Oh and please no flames but if you don't like the story say in a review!**

**Oh and hope you liked the story! Chapter 2 coming up soon! **

**Oh and please: Read and review!**

**R&R**

**Yours truly,**

**Life Means Smile!**


	2. New Wings ment to fly!

**Hi guys/girls! I'm finally back with a new chapter of our favorite Iron Tiger! I'm so happy I got some positive reviews and I decided to continue the story, so to all that reviewed and read the story but didn't review a big thank you and please review, it means too much to me.**

**So let's get this chapter started!**

**I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN USM IF I DID DANNY AND AVA WOULD BE A COUPLE AND WOULD BE DATING! So too bad I don't own it! **

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

- Thursday at school/ Biology class–

**Ava's P.O.V.**

I was sitting next to Danny... Normally I pay attention in class but today..._ What the hell is wrong with me_... I tough. I looked over at Danny, he was taking notes. Then a spring breeze that came form the open window played with his hair... It looked so cute... When Danny noticed he tried make his hair as it once was. I couldn't stop staring at him, I don't know way but I just couldn't... Then I hears Sam ask:

,,Ava, how much till the end of class?'' He was whispering so the teacher doesn't hear him. I looked at my wristwatch and informed him that it was 5 minutes till the bell. I tried to pay attention, but then Coulson walked in.

,, I have some great news. Two new students have just transferred to our school.'' He said wile smiling. Everyone was almost asleep, Sam was actually sleeping and drooling over his notebook.

,,Juts know that you'll all get to meet them on lunch break.'' He said that and was about to leave…

,,Oh and did I mention there teenage girls, and that one of them has just moved form California?'' When he said that all the boys started too cheer, even Sam wore up and begun fixing his hair… Danny on the other hand just smiled. _Weird._ I tough.

PRRRRRRRRRR- Rings the bell!

,,Finally! Time to score some phone numbers!'' Sam said happily.

When Danny, Sam and me were at the door we saw Coulson waiting for us with Web-head and Luke.

,,Is something wrong sir?'' Danny asked.

,,No, but I want you to be nice to the girls.'' He said.

,,Way?'' Asked Luke.

,,You'll see…'' He said and went away.

We looked at each-other and went to the lunch hall…

- At the lunch hall –

As we entered we saw a group of teen s all around one lunch table, we decided to cheek it out.

We were pushing through a crowd of teens till we saw…

**Danny's P.O.V.**

_No way…_ I tough.

There were standing two girls. One had golden blond hair tied up in a loss braid decorated with a pink bow. She was wearing a denim skirt with a pink belt on it, yellow short sleeved shirt with the letters ''SMILE IF…'' and she wore pink flats. She was smiling and was holding her pink shoulder bag. You could guess she has a happy and caring personality.

But the girl standing next to her cough my eye…

This girl had long chocolate brown hair with a purple strain that fell next to her eye…Her eyes… The most beautiful amethyst eyes, I've never seen eyes like that before… She was also wearing black skinny jeans that showed her figure. A wide purple T-shirt with pictures of bottles and skulls on it and black letters ''100% POISON!'' and she wore purple converse. She had lots of leather bracelets, and had a violin key necklace.

She was so different… She was carrying her purple back pack on one shoulder. She was smiling, and talking to some boys, but not shyly, but openly, as if she was one of them…

,,Hey you're the new girls correct?'' Someone asked them.

,,Yeah!'' The blond girl said happily.

Then the questions popped, everyone was asking them questions but mostly boys:

,,Can you tell us something about yourself?''

,,Do you sing?''

,,From were did you transfer?''

,,Do you have a boyfriend?''

,,What do you like?''

,,What are your names?''

,,Do you like someone yet?''

,,You free tonight?''

I could see the blond was loving the attention, but the amethyst eyed girl just looked annoyed and like she was ready to explode… When:

,, Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly''

She begun singing and the other one joined:

,, Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh..  
Then they can walk on by''

**(For the readers, just know that this is the song 'Wings' by Little Mix and that the two girls are dancing just like the LM girls in the music video)**

Then the amethyst eyed teen girl walked in front and started to sing:

,, My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah!

Walk, walk on over there  
Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah!''

The they meet back to back and sang:

,, Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep walking, all I know is

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
Coz wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly!''

Then the blond came in front and sang:

,, Huh huh...  
I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get their someday  
But we don't need no ready steady go, no''

The amethyst eyed teen girl came up to me… She sang and danced wile smiling:

,, Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah.''

The they meet back to back and sang again:

,, Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep walking, all I know is

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
Coz wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly!''

Then they started to dance on chairs wile the cafeteria joined them in singing:

,, I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking boy  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking boy

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep walking, all I know is

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
Coz wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly!''

When they finished there was a big applause…

Then Coulson came and sent everyone to their lunch tables.

He told he girls something and they approached us, and then he said:

,,I'd like to see you guys get along, cause you'll need that team work.'' He said that and left.

,,Hi, my name is Peter, or Peat!'' Said Peter.

,,I'm Luke.'' Luke said.

,,I'm Sam the awesome, sweetheart!'' Said Sam flirting with the blond girl.

,,Ava.'' Said Ava wile smiling even tough that wasn't one of those beautiful natural smiles…

,,And I'm Daniel, but my friends call me Danny.'' I smiled at the amethyst eyed teen, I couldn't stop staring at those beautiful eyes…

,,Nice to meet you, my name is Nicky!'' The bond said happily.

,,Yeah, and I'm Amy.'' She said with a small smile.

_Amy… That's the name of the girl with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and… Daniel what are you thinking? Only a clear mind can have piece_. I tough.

,,So were are you two from? Witch one is from the West Coast?!'' Asked Sam with a cocky smile.

,,I'm from A.L. and Amy's from Sarajevo!'' Nicky said happily…

,,Sarajevo? Where's that?'' Luke asked.

,,It's the capital city of Bosnia and Herzegovina. On the Balkan and if you still didn't get it, it's in Europe!'' She said a bit mad.

,,Then what are you doing here?'' Parker asked.

,,You'll see tonight.'' She said and left. Nicky made a shy smile and ran after her...

,,What was that?!'' Ava asked.

,,No idea. Don't forget that we have to see Furry about that glitter head villain.'' Sam said.

,,OK, people 5 minutes till 3rd period, we better get moving.'' Luke said and we all head for our classes…

* * *

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? OK? Please review! It only takes a minute to review and you bring me happiness and joy! So please do review!**

**So I hope you like it. This chapter was more teenage life but the other chapters are going to have saving the world and that stuff that we all love! And you meet my two OCs Nicky and Amy. Amy is going to be more of the fighter and a bit of a tomboy and from Bosnia so you gusy can get to know my country better. And Nicky is going to be the nice, fun and happy girl that will spread joy , cause every good story has one of those girls. So hope you'll like them as well.  
**

**Today was a year since my favorite uncle died, he had no kids so he saw me as his ****daughter** **and… Ok that's to hard to write so I'm going to stop but I have to say this: Rest in Peace Davorin Ceplak! **

**So keep in mind that it's my first Iron Tiger fanfiction and that I'm from Bosnia and… Well that junk! So thanks for reading and chapter 3 coming up soon!**

**And the song form the last chapter was ''The Boys'' by Nicki Minaj ft. Cassie. And the song used in this chapter is ''Wings'' by Little Mix! I do not own the songs!  
**

**Read and Review!**

**R&R**

** Yours truly,**

** Life Means Smile!**


End file.
